The End of Time
The End of Time is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 60th episode overall. Plot What will entail for the team in their final adventure? Transcript far on Basket Sponge. LeBron: (waking up) Where am I? LeBron drowns and ends up in the Krusty Krab, he then kills the coach. 'LeBron: '(sigh) I wanna go home. team walk home. Krabs: Wow, coach got pretty pissed today. Larry: He gets pissed every day! scene cuts to LeBron screaming at his team after they lost the next day's game LeBron: There IS no "we'll do better next time!" You ALWAYS say that! I train you, coach you, support you, and you're STILL a bunch of FAILURES!!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!! LeBron kicks the door, and throws a chair across the gym. LeBron: Now get home, and get some freakin' SLEEP! The team hung their heads low, and slowly sulked over to the door. Whole Team: Yes, sir. The door shuts. On the moon, LeBron and Bugs Bunny are having a conversation. Bugs Bunny: But listen, if you made a commitment to the Bulldogs, no matter how terrible they are, you need to stick with 'em. I know they may get on your nerves, but deep down, you really love 'em. LeBron: That's true. (looks at his picture of him and his kids) But I love my family more. I miss playing for the Caviliers. Coaching underwater ball isn't my thing. Plus, the whole world thinks I'm dead. My poor wife thinks she's a widow with two fatherless kids. (tear rolls down his cheek). LeBron: (He walks to Adam who is admitting defeat, pulls a gun out one of his pockets. Everyone gasps at this destruction.) SpongeBob: What the hell? Venice: Don't you dare! Adam: That's your gun? LeBron: It's yours, you left it underneath our bench. Adam: (checks his pockets, finds out the gun is the one that LeBron is holding.) So, you're holding my gun. Shoot me and everyone is going to know. So, what do you do? Be the hero, or become one like me. LeBron: (He urges to pull the trigger, everything Adam has done in the past season is all his fault, but he's just 25; He then stops his anger and throws it away.) Go and kill me now. Adam: I'm not. Adam: Still, what are you laughing at? Ash: Because this is the first of many battles, commander. But what should I do? LeBron: Well first kid, don't take this whole thing seriously. You hate Adam and I do, but you don't have to fight us like a pack of wolves hunting down the prey. Do you know where you lie? Ash: In my penis? LeBron: No! What is it with everybody and penises? Ash: I thought that sentence was lovely, but I still want to battle you! LeBron: Okay, that's it. ADAM! Take aim! Adam: Thank you, LeBron. I'll sort this out. aims the gun at Ash's head and then changes to his leg. The bullet heads for the leg. and Alex are out the back, entering shortcuts and alleyways as they run; holding hands together. Adam: Hold on Alex, this is going to get complicated. Marines, led by Justin Hunt take LeBron away from his team. LeBron: Why do you want me so bad? I said I'm coming back eventually! Even my wife and kids are handling it better than you! Justin: Because, I'll make millions! LeBron: What?! Justin: I'll be a hero! The headlines will read 'Hero Saves Missing Legend LeBron James'! LeBron: You don't care about me! You're just a greedy jackass! Justin: Imma be a rich, jackass. Take 'em away, boys. Marines take LeBron into a government vessel; Justin hops in, and drives to the surface finds it out as he moves his other empty hand to where Ash's face is to obstruct him. LeBron gets it into the hoop using the hook shot as he floats down to the ground and Ash falls, LeBron goes to him and gets him in a position that he needs to be and has Adam's gun from Tournament Terror and edges to pull the trigger. Ash: Who's it going to be? Me or no-one. I say no-one. LeBron: I say you. gets the ball and whacks it against Ash's head, causing blood to drip out. SpongeBob: What the hell, coach? You've killed him. LeBron: SpongeBob, I've been angered enough. I didn't want to shoot him because gun's aren't my weapon. Words are. leaves the gym by going through the front doors and looking at the ocean sky as he puts sunglasses on. LeBron: Still got it. runs out to destroy the ball by ripping it apart which in return rips the link of possession from it to him. He tries to use Adam's fire-arm but it has run out of bullets and doesn't work. After the match has ended and the gym has been emptied out. The team stand over a sitting LeBron. LeBron: Yeah, come to scold me? SpongeBob: Of course it would be. But we've been thinking over the time and we've been thinking to ourselves. The whole team (in unison): We're finished. LeBron: But... okay, I get it. Larry: I think you don't. all leave him alone as Patrick is the last one out as he turns the lights off to leave LeBron, cold and tired. LeBron: god... what am I going to do now? I've lost myself and the team due to that stupid supernatural ball that I picked up. But what was it? gets out his laptop and researches online for supernatural basketballs. He finds out some information that it is part of a bigger plot that I won't spoil yet. As he then opens up Skype to talk to Luis Antonio, but he is stuck from a Typhoon in his hometown. So, he goes to his now married friend, Adam who is on. Adam: Yes? LeBron: You know that suspense at the wedding about me leaving the team? Well, that happened. They wanted to move on, so I let them. It's time for something else called Air James. Hey, do you also know that I'm actually doing Space Jam 2. We're filming for sixth months after this. Adam: Heh. Really? LeBron: Those representatives, but I've always loved Space Jam. It was really one of my favorite movies growing up. I have the opportunity, it's going to be great. Adam: Well done, but what was that story that you were going to tell me? LeBron: This all started one night as it changed my life the most of all. It could have changed for the better or the worst. So, what's the first thing that happened in my bad luck of death? Summer 2015. A figure in dirty grey robes trudges through the hardlines of the North African desert. The figure doesn't have a mission or a location on where he or she wants to go from then on. Just needs to trudge around from place to place. After a unidentified long time of trudging about in the sand, we reveal it to be LeBron James. He finds a man in the middle of no-where. LeBron: Hey, excuse me. Where's the airport? Man: To the left, follow it for 7,000 yards. LeBron: Thanks mate. suffers through some sandstorms until he gets to the airport and orders at the front desk. LeBron: Give me the next plane to Australia. Now. returns to Bikini Bottom with a mark of relief on his face. night of 29th February 2016. LeBron is under nightmares in his apartment. It's the last year with Bikini Bottom Bulldogs and then he can return to retirement and finally end basketball forever. It is the first day after a two week break. The final match for the POBA 2k16 Tournament is 30 exact days until the final game has been played. 30 long days of practice that will eventually toll the rest of time with the team. If they lose, they lose everything. If they win, it doesn't matter. What the hell does he choose? LeBron: So. there. He's just talking to himself now. LeBron: So, I've evolved into talking to myself again. Oh god. I need something to distract me. TV in his apartment suddenly switches on with the My Little Pony intro and theme. LeBron (moans): Does it have to be this show? uses his remote to change the channel from My Little Pony to Spongeorama to Time Travellers. LeBron: I haven't seen this show, I hope it isn't the crap that some people should write. fourth wall points at the audience but it's a picture of Teen Titans Go!. LeBron: What the hell am I talking about? Still, only 31 days and then I can finally get out of here and see my... remembers what he has been missing all the time. His children. He needs to see them again. LeBron: That's my new plan. I'll let them do the practices whilst I find a way out of this place. It's brilliant... no, It's fantastic! next day, at the gym. As the team have been moved to be with themselves - LeBron looks at plans for building a plane for himself. The team try not to complain about him not being there, after the six month break that he had whist he was actually in Sudan. The plane actually gets built, but this is over 3 and a half weeks... So, then he can get away from everyone after the match is over. He decides to keep it a secret. SpongeBob: I wonder what LeBron is doing to make us all quiet about it. It's been three weeks and he never shows us what he is doing. goes to the toilet as SpongeBob sneaks into his office and sees his plans for a plane. He gasps at the sight of it. SpongeBob: Why would he be building a plane? Does he not like us? finds a note underneath the plans that say, Retire to Cleveland. SpongeBob: Ahh... rushes out of the place to keep this secret by himself and only himself. 7 more days pass, it's April the first. The match is in the afternoon... like the previous. They haven't been told the fighting team because of scheduling conflicts with the other team, or whoever the other team is. The team finally gets the other team's name and LeBron is scared to the death. LeBron: That really can't be as right. SpongeBob: That's not a fake, they still are around. Just not your interpretation of it. Larry: But they kicked their own asses, they wouldn't come back now. Ruby: That's true all right. But do you really want us to play to them. Patrick: I don't even though what we're looking at. are looking at the match poster. Bikini Bottom Bulldogs versus... The Toon Tomahawks! (again). LeBron: Can someone search if there is any other teams left to play. Ruby: No, I checked beforehand. We played all the others and the last couple have retired or in my brother's teams case... he's dead and we actually did played them but you can't forfiet again. LeBron: I wonder who's owning the team now. scene cuts to Michael Clownfish, the new coach of the team - a year on since we last him. The remaining players of the team, Jessie (who's lost around 100 pounds since Tournament Terror); Sandy (who's joined back up since Returning Point); Sun Jeong (who can speak half English now. But he never does speak English at all.); Nebuchadnezzar Jones (who lost all his French to becoming a true American) and Sandals (who got smarter after he was ordered off drugs.) Michael: I want to see some players, thank you very much. Sandy (mummurs): Stupid Mike. Hasn't been as good since Adam left. Michael: I heard you. Yes, the team hasn't done any matches since the first tournament because of the coach just decided to leave just because he wanted sex. Jessie: That's a lie, Michael. Out of all the people in the team, you would know it. Michael: I don't care anymore. Unless he can come down to this place and tell me it's a lie. I'll bet a small loan of a $1 million dollars. Adam: Are you sure about that? Michael: Sorry, sir. Adam: I didn't want sex with Venice. She wasn't that perfect girl to have that kind of thing. I married her because we wanted to marry. So, where's my small loan of a million dollars that you and Donald Trump promised me. writes a small check - "To my tailfin." Jessie: So, Coach mate. Why are you here today? Adam: Oh hello, Jessie! Didn't expect to see you there. You've lost most of your weight. But the reason I'm here today is because there was a match with "my" (sharply looks at Michael) team and plus LeBron is going to retire. It's his last match. Michael: Really, that man is too old for himself. Adam: He's only 31. team look at him. Adam: He's got a Wikipedia page. team keeps looking at him. Adam: Are you serious? You don't know what Wikipedia is? team nod at Adam's question of them not knowing about Wikipedia. Adam: When we're finished. I'll explain. Sandals: Coach, how do you know he's retiring? Adam: He's got himself a plane and I got myself tickets... on a plane like his. Right, I'll see you when the match starts. match does start. LeBron sits on the bench, Adam sits on a seat behind LeBron halfway between him and Michael making a triangle shape in seating positions. The match is on as SpongeBob has the ball and is under the course of being interrupted by the Tomahawks. SpongeBob passes the ball towards Larry who hoops the first hoop. This is 2 points. But you don't need to be reminded this by now. The score at the end result sees the Bulldogs winning as the Tomahawks are dying inside of their second tournament loss. Michael: OH MY GOD! YOU ALL CAN JUST... JUST... LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T NEED YOU PEOPLE IN MY LIFE. YOU CAN ALL GO HOME AND LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIVES WITHOUT BASKETBALL BECAUSE I'M NOT EVEN DAMN BOTHERED WITH YOU GUYS ANYMORE. bursts out the gym as he makes his way to his home. The Bulldogs are cheering with their tournament win with Diet Kelp. LeBron stands up to the team. LeBron: Well team, this is it. Thank you, thank you for the two years that I have been coaching you guys. You may as well be the best team I've coached, and that's saying much. But guess what, all things come to an end. SpongeBob: So, coach. Where's your last round? LeBron: Back at home, because they need me. I've been the hero that Bikini Bottom wanted. Now it's time for me to be the one for Cleveland. SpongeBob: Well, I hope you do the best you did for here as you will over there. LeBron: Of course, I agree with what you're saying. So, goodbye. leaves to rush off to the plane. He didn't want to miss his last chance to Cleveland, whatever it would take. As he gets on the plane, he is woken up by SpongeBob laughing a little bit and Adam coming to the front of the plane. LeBron: Guys?! This is my plane! Adam: Ha ha, this isn't yours. This is mine. I'm letting you have it, so I can actually use it. LeBron: Where's your wife? Adam: Unfortunately, she's a bit too ill to make it today. So I'll be with you two only. LeBron: How did you get on, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Well, I sneaked into your office and begged for private tickets. LeBron: Sure, but don't get too much time-lag. SpongeBob: LeBron, you've got to remember. I got you out of prison because of Justin Hunt. LeBron: So, if Adam's here. Than where is Justin? scene cuts to Justin and Lexi. Justin: Well, I've heard of news that LeBron has finally left Bikini Bottom. Lexi: I miss him too much. Justin: Without LeBron, I have no purpose. Lexi: Do you want to use it? Justin: Yes. You can roam free whilst I'll use it on myself. on the plane. SpongeBob: So, you're finally going back home and up. LeBron: Yep. It's the one thing I want. Home. SpongeBob: And I need company. LeBron: But, don't you have company back there at home? SpongeBob: I'm like you. I want to move away. Adam the radio: Please take your seats, ladies and gentlemen. We are starting for take off. Alotted flight time is 3 hours aprox. Thank you. plane takes off and LeBron goes to sleep. He awakes as they are near to landing in Cleveland. LeBron (wakes up): You still okay? SpongeBob: Just a little bit. I've got some hope, but that's all I need now. LeBron: How are you going to be? Wondering how you would be in there. SpongeBob: I don't know. LeBron: Surely you should have. SpongeBob: Well, I remember a lot. But just some things can escape. Some certain things. LeBron: How old are you really? SpongeBob: Would you believe it if I told you? LeBron: I'm 31. SpongeBob: 30. LeBron: Some people think I'm younger. SpongeBob: I thought you were older. carry on this conversation until they exit out off the Airport and into a taxi to his old-ish mansion he had. (And yes, I know he bought one in 2015, but may I remind you. He was still in Bikini Bottom at the time.) LeBron: Well, they're not here. That's one job done. So, it seems that we can have a home now. [Meanwhile at the press businesses. RADIO: We now have reports that old Cleveland Cavailer's NBA star, LeBron James has returned to his old town in Cleveland. don't react until the next day as the press are crowding around outside the mansion. LeBron: Oh damn it, the press are here. Adam: This is what you get and have, LJ. You're not dead anymore. LeBron: Yes. But at least the press don't smell like something I would rather eat. Adam: That's just offensive to SpongeBob. Sorry mate. SpongeBob: Nothing given, Adam. LeBron, I know exactly what to do. Give me 5 minutes. Adam: He might cock it up. LeBron: Just be quiet and wait. opens the door from the house and drops a megaphone from out of his hands and grabs it. SpongeBob: Sorry, sorry, dropped it. Hello, Cleveland! Who takes LeBron James, takes the universe of basketball. But bad news, everyone... runs out. SpongeBob: Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking! stays silent and is not rushing about. SpongeBob: The question of the hour is, who's got LeBron? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take him from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little public buildings, with all your silly little keyboards, and you've got any plans on taking LeBron tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day that people have ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first. leaves as he closes the door to the mansion. Adam: Awesome. and LeBron get up and go around the back of the mansion. SpongeBob: Where is our next destination? LeBron: The Caliaver's gym. Where Luis Antonio works now. SpongeBob: Oh really? reach the gym with the press following behind as they close the front doors. Luis is with them. LeBron rushes past Luis and looks in his office drawers to find a pill. A certain coloured pill. All of the guys are standing at the door to Luis's office. LeBron: Goodbye guys. swallows it and then shuts himself down as the other's try to help his body. They can't hear anything working in there. SpongeBob: He's dead. he wakes up, in a golden lighted place with a giant man overlooking him with a grey beard. LeBron: Wait a minute, is this what I think this is. God: Hello, LeBron James! LeBron: Yep. I was correct. God: I bet you are asking yourself why you are here today? LeBron: Because I'm dead? God: You're dead. LeBron: What??? scene cuts to LeBron's funeral and afterwards, him as a ghost by his own grave and he turns to the audience as a fourth wall message. LeBron: I want to thank everyone you worked on this series. From the writers to the cast. I hope you've loved the show like we have. We loved making it as you at home, loved watching them. So I bid farewell to Basket Sponge. Forever. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:2016 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV